Izuru Kamukura
Izuru Kamukura is one of the two main antagonists of Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He is also an anti-hero in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Acadamy. He also had a minor yet very important role in Ultra Despair Girls, acting as the major antagonist of the entire Hope's Peak Acadamy Saga. Biography ''Side: Despair'' Named after the founder of Hope's Peak Acadamy, Izuru Kamukura is an alternate identity of Hajime Hinata, a talentless student whose obsession with Hope's Peak Academy led him to be used in the "Ultimate Hope Project", which wiped his original personality and replaced it with the constructed persona of Izuru Kamukura. Unfortunately, Izuru fell under the thrall of Junko Enoshima, who used him to murder the entire student council of Hope's Peak Academy in her first "School Life of Mutual Killing", which triggered "The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Event In Human History". ''Ultra Despair Girls'' and Side: Future After falling to the will of the Ultimate Despair, Izuru used a flashdrive to smuggle Junko's AI into the New World program, triggering the events of the second game. During the Tragedy, Izuru watched from a distance as all the brainwashed Ultimates brought despair to the world. The remnant of Hajime that had survived within him mourned for Chiaki Nanami. ''Danganronpa 2'' In Chapter 6, Hajime fell into Despair after he realized that he was turned into Izuru, the person responsible for uploading Junko's AI into the Neo World Program and murdering the student council. Overwhelmed by guilt, Hajime succumbed to a hallucination of shadows of Izuru demanding him to give up on the future. However, Hajime recovered his will to fight after he was encouraged by Chiaki's AI, and he blasted Izuru's words away with truth bullets labeled 'Hope.' Ultimately, Hajime reawakened to his talent as the Ultimate Hope and helped Usami defeat Junko's AI for good. After going back to Jabberwock Island in the real world, Hajime looked the same except for his single red eye, a sign that he had merged with Izuru. It's implied that Izuru had chosen to live as Hajime--thereby restoring part of Hajime's personality and memories--so he could bring hope to the world. ''Side: Hope'' Although he decided to live as Hajime, Izuru/Hajime still retained all of his Ultimate talents. People would sometimes mistake him for Izuru, but he didn't mind. Using his Ultimate talents, Izuru/Hajime cured the comatose students from the brainwashing of the Ultimate Despair and revived them from the Neo World Program. He also set off to the Future Foundation offshore faculty to stop Ryota Mitarai from using his hope brainwashing video. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Izuru/Hajime atones his sins as the former Ultimate Despair before he returns to Jabberwock Island and lives in peace among his classmates. Appearance Izuru's dark brown hair is wild, long, and flowing, adding to the chaotic aura that surrounds him. His red eyes are piercing but emotionless. His expression is constantly bored; the only time he shows emotion is when Chiaki dies at his feet, but it's merely a remnant of Hajime crying for her. He wears a black suit and tie with black dress shoes. Gallery IMG 1071.png B25E0A8F-A134-446F-9C04-F5C3370F38BD.gif|Pixel Version 1E826DF2-170E-41CD-BF58-0AD3D41E9E47.jpeg|With Nagito Komeada 85ACB90A-E13E-4FE2-87E7-41E4938BE6E8.png 0B5E92C3-A481-4247-B672-5E283756D1DD.jpeg|Ultimate Talent Development Plan Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessor